


Michael Jackson's Heal the World

by SlankyHanky



Category: Anthropomorphism, Astronomy (Anthropomorphic), Planets - Fandom, Recycle! Earth-Chan's Greatest Ambition!, earth-chan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlankyHanky/pseuds/SlankyHanky
Summary: Dio finds a strange young girl one night claiming to be "Earth" and feels something he never had before.





	Michael Jackson's Heal the World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I love this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/346725) by Idk but whoever it was THANK YOU. 



> GUYS WE NEED TO HEAL EARTH-CHAN! SHE'S REALLY SICK AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TAKE THAT! SHE NEEDS TO BE HEALTHY AND HAPPY OR I'LL NEVER BE AT PEACE!!!

            It was a quiet night in Egypt, perfect for a walk. Dio strolled down the streets, having fed on a local just a minute ago. He licked his fingers clean of anything he missed, content. The moon above was half-full and lit his path better than any streetlamp, giving the way to any other citizen who roams the streets. If there was any noise tonight, they were footsteps and distant exchanges.

            When he heard the coughing, that upset his walk.

            He walked in the direction of the coughing, unsure where his pity stemmed from. Perhaps it was in hopes of finding someone like him? Someone who's suffered what he has, albeit his own experiences were over a hundred years ago.

            "Sir! Ah, excuse me!" A young voice, feminine, called. Dio turned to look across the street, where a young lady called. She had blue and green dyed hair, light eyes, and a frail constitution. A small mask covered her mouth, hanging from her ears. She couldn't have been past her teen years.

            Dio pointed at himself to make sure. The lady nodded, beckoning him with one hand. He strode across the street, meeting with her. His face grew red as he approached, looking down at her. _She's rather cute._ "Yes, madam?"

            "Thank goodness, someone who speaks English!" She sighed in relief before giving out another coughing fit. When it eased, she continued, "I got lost, I was hoping you could tell me where I am?"

            He blinked, "Where are you going?"

            She opened her breast pocket and produced a memorandum with a scrawl on it, handing it to him. He pretended to read it, he honestly couldn't. Upon further inspection, her outfit was really classifiable as casual. It simply consisted of a white t-shirt with the NASA logo on it and a skirt with the print of the galaxy. She wore sneakers of similar design to the skirt, along with the socks sheathed in them. "I'm so sorry to bother you!" She clasped her hands together before holding one out, "My name is Earth, my friends call me Earth-chan!"

            "Earth?" Dio mused, "As in the world?"

            "Yes!" She nodded.

            "Interesting..." He took her hand, "Dio, a pleasure to meet you," He lifted her hand but realizing they wouldn't reach his lips with the height difference, he crouched a little. He brushed his mouth against her knuckles, making her blush.   This was his usual greeting towards females, although he wasn't sure why this one felt... different?

            "Um, do you know where that street is?"

            He returned to focusing on the paper and trying to decipher anything on it, but he couldn't. "No, sorry. Why didn't you call a cab?"

            "I-I don't have any money..." She looked down ashamed, making his heart beat faster for some reason. _Could this be attraction?_

            "Well, it's rather dark out and it's dangerous to navigate this town at such an hour," He looked around, "I wouldn't mind letting you stay in one of my guest rooms."

            "Really? Are you sure that's okay with you?"

            "Positive," _What am I saying?!_

            Earth-chan hesitated, "Well, I'm not sure..." She clearly wasn't a fool, but at this point she really had no other option. "I-I guess. Thank you,"

            Dio internally _wryy'd_ in success, a smirk and a glitter in his eyes the only thing giving such a reaction away. "Come with me," He turned dramatically, his coat flapping, and sashayed away. He heard Earth-chan struggling to keep up, coughing more, so he slowed down his pace to walk with her side by side. "What were you doing out so late?"

            "Well, I got hungry so I went to get snacks for me and my friend, Moon-chan..."

            "I see. Where are these snacks, then?"

            "Ehm, I didn't make it,"

            Dio brought his right arm around her shoulder before pointing with his left hand at a supermarket. For whatever reason, he didn't have the instinct to dig his fingers into her arteries and suck them dry. "There," He whispered.

            "Oh, but I left my money at her place--"

            "I'll pay," he offered.

            "You don't have to, really,"

            "I don't mind. Money is not so important to me, anyway."

            Earth-chan skipped along to the market, leaving Dio to claw at his own wrists with some sort of emotion he had never felt before. Never had he wanted to see someone with a smile on her face and a laugh. He'd like to see her by his side as happy as can be, not even in the usual way that he wants pawns. _Perhaps a queen?_

            The shopping trip was brisk and simple: She pointed, he took. At some point she thought it to be okay to put her hand on the arm he was using to hold the basket. She'd tell stories about her friends and high school (She's a freshman), he'd nod and listen attentively. At this point, any normal person would be dead in his hands already.

            When they left, they continued on their way back to his mansion. When she saw the large residence, she exclaimed in shock. "This is where you live?!"

            "Yes, I have my share of servants in there as well."

            "That's crazy!"

            As soon as they entered, Terence D'arby bowed. "May I take your coat, sir? Oh, hello, madam," He waved at Earth-chan with a smile, one that told of innocence despite his knowledge of the horrors these walls have seen.

            Dio handed him the orange overcoat along with the yellow monstrosity of fashion sense he called a jacket. "Tell Vanilla not to interfere today,"

            Terence scoffed, "As if he could help himself! Very well, sir," He sunk back into his pocket universe, although to the other two it looked like he just phased into the walls.

            Earth-chan rubbed her eyes, making sure she didn't hallucinate. _What is this place_?

            "Come now," Dio offered his arm, "Nobody here will hurt you."

            Earth-chan slipped her arms around his and they proceeded. They walked through multiple rooms until she couldn't walk anymore. She was sweating and wheezing, hands on her knees as she tried to regain control of her body. Dio picked her up bridal style as if it took no effort at all before resuming.

            They made it to a guest room with no interruption from Vanilla Ice, somehow, and he put her down to stand on her own. He opened the door for her, closing the door behind the two of them.  

            Earth-chan peered up at the buff man. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much all this means to me!"

            "Miss, if you don't mind me asking, what do you have?"

            "H-huh?"

            "Your disease."

            "Oh. Er..." She sat down on the borrowed bed before answering, "It's really rare, it's called 'Greenhaus effect', I can't pronounce the full medical term," She looked up at him with a sad look, "If it gets any worse, I could die."

            Dio's heart twisted. "Can you get better?"

            She shrugged, "Maybe. I knew someone who had it, her name was Venus. Venus-chan was really weak before she passed..."

            "You have my condolences," Dio leaned against the wall. He felt the metaphorical light bulb above his head turn on before continuing, "Not to sound suspicious, but I may have a way to help you."

            Earth-chan tilted her head. "Really?"

            "It could work," The gears in Dio's head turned with the idea, his guts churning. _It's repulsive but if it can save her..._ "Give me your hand."

            Earth-chan hesitantly extended her arm towards him, watching him approach. He knelt in front of her, taking her arm. "What are you going to do?"

            " _Za Warudo!_ " He yelled, his surroundings coming to a stop with a loud boom and then... Silence. He quickly ran a claw down her arm and slit it open with a cringe, knowing this will hurt her. _It's for her own good_ , he reminded himself as he bit deep into his arm, letting his blood squirt all over hers. It was a disgusting resolution.

            Time continued, she gasped in pain. She saw the injury that had manifested in what seemed like no time at all, watching his blood mix with her own. Her vision blurred as she fell back on the bed and passed out from blood loss.

 

            She awoke, to both of their relieves. She blinked once, twice, then raised her arm to look at it. There was nothing there, not even a scar. She sat up with a feeling of lightness and agility. The room was not empty, for she could somehow smell the presence of another. "D-Dio?"

            "Yes, love?"

            "What did you do?"

            "I healed you,"

            Earth-chan cleared her throat, but there was nothing to clear. Everything felt perfectly fine. She jumped off the bed, throwing aside her mask. "Wh-What happened?"

            "You've been fixed, although there is one drawback: You will never go into the sun again."

            Earth-chan gasped. "I, agh!" She grasped at herself, "I feel so hungry!"

            "I figured you would, so I've brought you an offering," He turned to the door, "Bring it in."

            A tall man with white hair walked in, holding an unconscious woman. He lay her in front of Earth-chan's feet, who squirmed uneasily. The thing that disgusted her most was her pull to the delicious smell coming from the sacrifice. Earth-chan dragged herself off, kneeling next to the grown woman's head before putting her hands on the other's head. She felt her warmth, but she wasn't sure if she was freshly dead or alive. She rested her fingers on the carotid artery, searching for a pulse before subconsciously digging them in. She gasped as she felt the blood crawl through her own blood vessels. Slowly but surely, as the woman was drained the teenager was fed.

            Dio smiled as he watched the girl regain her life force. _The perfect queen._

**Author's Note:**

> REDUCE REUSE RECYCLE REDUCE REUSE RECYCLE REDUCE REUSE RECYCLE
> 
> Guys... what if Earth-sama is Giorno's mom o.o


End file.
